


A Little (Un)Luck Can Go A Long Way

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Disney Ducks [5]
Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: With all the luck in the world, Gladstone didn't give much thought to things. Sure, he had off days, but it didn't last. He never let anyone know he had bad days, he didn't want to seem vulnerable, the thought bothered him.He always prided himself in being the most put together cousin of the Duck/Gander family. He never needed to lift a finger to do anything. If he did, he would simply say it was to help out his family, because he was nice like that. Absolutely not because he needed the money.





	A Little (Un)Luck Can Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey! I'm not making any promises but this is my personal favorite fic I've written! I'm absolutely crazy about Magicstone. To be honest, I didn't even ship it until I saw all of Modmad's absolutely GORGEOUS art for it. Seriously, it's all to die for, I'm obsessed! <3 I'm too chicken to say anything but oh my god their art is just incredible. 
> 
> I can't say for sure, but I think at /least/ Gladstone is somewhat in character. I find him interesting to write for! I like to put my own spin on him. 
> 
> As an Italian myself, I really, really adore Magica (I just wish she was Italian in the shows. Seriously Disney, get on it!) Comic Magica is literally so cute, I love her so much. I think Magica could absolutely be a sweet, loving girlfriend (goals, amirite??), especially when if you think about how she was with Gladstone! 
> 
> If you haven't read the comic, it's called 'A Gal for Gladstone' (INDUCKS D 2003-014) You should absolutely check it out, it's my favorite Magica and/or Gladstone comic! It's super cute. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I hope they're all in character!!! <3

With all the luck in the world, Gladstone didn't give much thought to things. Sure, he had off days, but it didn't last. He never let anyone know he had bad days, he didn't want to seem vulnerable, the thought bothered him. 

He always prided himself in being the most put together cousin of the Duck/Gander family. He never needed to lift a finger to do anything. If he did, he would simply say it was to help out his family, because he was nice like that. Absolutely not because he needed the money. 

Either way, Uncle Scrooge had called Gladstone up. He needed luck on his side and Gladstone was just the nephew to do it. And, while he'd never admit it, he did need the money. He couldn't even pay his rent with what he had, let alone get food. 

But now he was becoming a little...concerned. His luck never took this long, did it? Things had been going downhill fast. His luck had barely been doing anything. He nearly got hit by a bus while walking to his uncle's bin, and he almost tripped, which would have sent him flying down an open manhole. 

Once he was safely at his uncle's, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"This is getting dangerous..." He mumbled, shaking his head. He knocked on his uncle's door, checking his phone. He won a couple of giveaways, nothing big though. He slipped his phone back into his pocket when he heard the door unlock, and his uncle peaked out. 

Suspicious much?, Gladstone thought. 

Scrooge reached out and pulled him in. 

"Woah, Unc, relax. What's wrong?" Gladstone said, hands up in defense. Scrooge only acted this weird when there was danger around. Usually, magic danger. Especially if Scrooge called him. 

Gladstone lowered his hands. "Magica?" He asked, and his uncle nodded. 

"I haven't had any luck lately! No money has been coming in, ah dinnae ken what's going on!" Scrooge said, grasping his nephew's shoulders. He looked very concerned. 

"No luck....huh?" Gladstone mumbled. That was interesting. 

"I need you to figure things out, nephew. With your luck, I'm sure you'll put an end to this." Scrooge said. 

"Yeah," Gladstone breathed. "My luck will help, I'm sure.." 

-

Gladstone's luck was running out, it felt. He had his foot run over, he had his wallet snatched, a car racing past splashed him with icy cold water, and the snow came down heavy. He was freezing and frustrated. 

The day was uneventful. Gladstone dragged himself home, only to find the lock on his door had been changed. 

"Soaking wet, freezing cold, and locked out of my own house. Fantastic." Gladstone said, rubbing his arms through his wet blazer. He was too proud to ask his family for help. 

He trudged through the snow, shivering. Duckburg could be an absolute nightmare in the winter. Usually, he was long gone, soaking in the sun in Malta, Sicily or Hawaii. But this time around, he was down on his luck. No giveaways, or free flights, hotels or anything. No luxury cruises, nothing! 

Now he was walking through thirteen inches of snow, with a soaked through jacket, with no money, no luck, and a crushed foot. 

He felt so cold, and so tired. He was frustrated, and worried. If he was this down on his luck, he be forced to get a job! The idea gave him hives. 

Gladstone didn't realize when he started growing weak, and by the time he noticed, it was too late. He collapsed into the snow, too weak and too cold to get up. Darkness began to consume his vision. The last thing he saw was a raven, perched on a lamppost.

-

The first thing he noticed was warmth. Breathtaking, blooming warmth. His eyes slowly opened, and he forced himself to sit up. His body ached, his head was pounding and he was starving. He barely noticed he wasn't wearing his blazer, or his shirt, and instead a soft, light purple nightshirt. 

He looked around, his vision blurry. He felt unsteady, and uneasy. He took in his surroundings. Crystal balls, gemstones, books galore. It seemed....

Witchy. 

Oh no. 

Gladstone swallowed, sitting up. Oh no, oh no, oh no. 

Please don't be Magica, please don't be Magica, please don't be....

"You're awake." A voice said from the doorway. He looked up quickly, eyes wide. As he had expected, Magica was standing in the doorway, holding a fancy, gold and purple teacup.

It had been a while since he and Magica had interacted, and it was while she was pretending to be someone else. He had desperately wanted to know why she picked him over the dime, and more than that, he wanted to know why he was still in love with her. 

But he wasn't about to bring the 'Matilda' situation up. 

Instead, he asked, "Why am I here?" 

Magica set the teacup on the table next to him, unresponsive, until she sat on the soft, seemingly floating moon chair. 

"You were freezing to death." She said. "Down on your luck, Gander?" She asked, near innocently. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gladstone said, through clenched teeth. He knew she was behind this. She was the only who could have been. 

"This isn't about you, Gladstone. This is between me and Scrooge." She said, through a glare. "Your lack of luck is just an...unfortunate side effect." She added, giving a much needed, albeit expected answer to Gladstone's problem. 

"So you're saying you almost killed me, again." He said. 

Magica rolled her eyes, in an over dramatic fashion, arms crossed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago." She said. 

"I'm sure you would have." Gladstone said, and that was the end of that conversation. He suspiciously eyed the teacup on the table, before reaching for it. It was still steaming, promising a warm beverage. 

Magica was rubbing circles in her moon chair, when she finally said, "I'm sorry, about the last time we saw each other." 

Gladstone looked at her, a little bewildered. An apology? From Magica?

"I'm sure...you didn't expect it. What happened, I mean." He said, swirling the tea in the cup. He couldn't bring himself to look at Magica, but she sounded sad.

There was a blank silence.

He snuck at glance up at her, and found she was looking back at him. "What?" Gladstone said. 

"Nothing." Magica looked away quickly, finding anything to distract herself. What was she going to say? 'Sorry I lied to you and preyed upon your feelings, would it help if I told you I'm in love with you still?' 

Yeah, no. 

Magica rested her beak in her hand, staring out the window. She could barely see anything past the white blanket that covered the ground, and most of her home. 

"I'm afraid to say I believe we're snowed in." She said, and Gladstone sighed. 

"Just as well. Not like I have anywhere to go." He added, leaning back against the soft, plush sofa. Magica glanced up, curious. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I lost my house. I couldn't pay rent." He said, and, to her own surprise, Magica felt her heart drop. That was her fault, wasn't it?

"Oh. Well...you..." She tried, but couldn't find the right words. "You could just...stay with me, I suppose." She said. "As long as you don't get in the way!" She added, she didn't want to sound too soft.

It took him by surprise. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. Now, make yourself useful. I need to get started on a spell...."

-

Alongside Magica, Gladstone's luck returned. His landlord gave him another chance, he was winning giveaway after giveaway, vacation after vacation! It felt good to be back to his old self. 

Except....

He didn't want to leave. He liked staying with Magica. She was a lot of fun. And...she was sweet, and pretty. She had a lot going for her, and sure, her luck was terrible, and she did attack his uncle a lot, but she genuinely seemed to enjoy his company. 

And for once, she wasn't using him for his luck! 

Currently, Magica was working on some spell, standing over a boiling cauldron, a book in one hand, and a bright pink vial in the other.

She looked so cute, completely focused. Gladstone had two plane tickets behind his back. He felt a little nervous, which was silly, why would he be nervous? 

It was a stroke of luck, he was mailed two tickets to Naples, Italy, where he knew his current housemate was from. Just a while ago, she had been telling him she missed her home, that she never had the money or the time to visit. 

And now, Gladstone was standing next to her, watching her work. She took notice of his presence and glanced up. 

"Yes? What is it, Gladstone?" 

"I have a surprise for you." He said, smiling. 

"I don't usually like surprises." She said, but still, she put her spell book down. "Alright Gladstone. Surprise me." 

He held out the tickets and smiled brighter. "Surprise. Thought you might like to take a break. With me, uh, if you want." 

Magica took a ticket from his hand, quiet. She overlooked it. "You're asking me to go to Naples with you?" She asked, voice a little unsteady. Was she tearing up? 

"If...if you want, of course. I just, you were telling me you missed it, and I just got these, and...." He trailed off, looking at her. "What do you say?"

Magica practically dove into his arms, hugging him tight. Gladstone hugged back, sighing a little. He had been a longtime since he held someone, since he held her. 

It felt right. 

Magica finally (unfortunately) let go, fixing her hair. Was she blushing? 

"We should head out, don't you think?" He asked. 

"We're leaving today? Right now?" 

"The flight leaves today." Gladstone smiled. 

"What if I said no?" Magica asked, crossing her arms. 

"I knew you wouldn't." 

-

The warm sun was a much welcomed improvement to the snow in Duckburg. He could definitely see the appeal of living here. Maybe if Magica decided she wanted to stay....

Speaking of Magica, she was standing beside him, her arm linked with his. They were walking down a small street, lined with smaller vendors, selling fruits and flowers. He couldn't speak a lick of Italian, but she could, and hearing it from her made Gladstone melt. 

Everyone seemed to know her and was obviously fond of her. Maybe a little too fond, he thought, pulling Magica closer. 

As the day came to an end, and the night began, they started home. Well, to Magica's home, that is. Gladstone still had to lot he wanted to say, he wanted to do. But he didn't know when the best time was. 

He thought about it the entire way, all the way to Magica's front door. 

"Gladstone?" She said, and he looked up quickly. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she opened the door and stepped in. Gladstone followed suit, taking his blazer off. He hung it up and followed her into the living room. 

Magica sat down and patted the space next to her. He sat down and sighed. Was would he even say first? 

He decided he'd start small. That was best. 

"I love you." He said, and immediately covered his beak. 

That wasn't small! What was he thinking?! 

Magica looked....taken back. Eyes a bit wide, beak parted a bit. 

Oh no. 

"I, I didn't...I meant to start small." He said, with a short, awkward laugh. 

Magica stared at him, for too long. He shrunk into the couch, before she leaned forward and kissed him, soft as could be. 

Gladstone sat up a little straighter, melting into the kiss. 

It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed in any way. 

Magica pulled back, smiling a bit. "Ti amo, Gladstone." 

Who would have thought a lack of luck would have brought them together like this? 

(Extra)

Gladstone was awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing next to him. Magica was sleeping soundly against him, with his arms around her. He answered the phone, as quiet as he could. 

"Hello?"

"Gladstone! Where have ya been?!" He heard his uncle. 

"Uh...busy." He wasn't about to tell his uncle he ran off with his enemy. 

"Well, whatever ya did, it got Magica off my back! I haven't seen her in weeks!"

"That's great unc, glad to hear." He said, brushing his hand through Magica's hair. "I hope she's doing okay."

"That woman is a nightmare, I'm sure she's causing someone else problems!" Scrooge scoffed. 

"Maybe.." Or maybe she's just a misunderstood woman, who needed more than some old dime. She needed someone to see past what she put up, something Gladstone was more than happy to do.


End file.
